The Land Wiggly Friends
The Land Wiggly Friends are the trio-group of Wiggle Friends who live on land instead of the water, unlike Henry the Octopus. They are Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur and Wags the Dog. The Land Wiggly Friends was in more video than Henry. Trivia *In the episode Murray's shirt they went to the BBQ at Wigglehouse. Gallery File:TheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Big Red Car" File:TheLandWigglyFriendsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:JeffandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Land Wiggle Friends File:TheLandWigglyFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledance!" File:TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTVSeries1.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheLandWiggleFriendsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Toot Toot!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheLandWiggleFriendsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Music and Musical Instruments" TheLandWiggleFriendsinSafety.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Safety" TheLandWiggleFriendsinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview TheLandWiggleFriendsinPlay.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Play" TheLandWiggleFriendsinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Cows and Ducks" TheLandWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy10.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook TheLandWigglyFriendsin2001.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in 2001 TheLandWiggleFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party" TheLandWigglyFriendsonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" WiggleBay295.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggle Bay" BytheBeach24.png|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!2.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheLandWigglyFriendsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Top of the Tots" TheLandWiggleFriendsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheLandWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in Wiggly Animation TheLandWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Sailing Around the World" TheLandWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Little Rock" concert TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheLandWiggleFriendsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends on "Carols in the Domain" TheLandWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheLandWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheLandWigglyFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Splish Splash!" Big Red Boat" TheLandWiggleFriendsinFruityFun.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Fruity Fun" TheLandWigglyFriendsinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Shh! Shh! Shh!" TheLandWiggleFriendsonCBS.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends on CBS CraigFergusonandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and Craig Ferguson TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheMandarinWiggles.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "The Mandarin Wiggles" File:SimonMcLachlanandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Simon McLachlan and the Land Wiggly Friends File:TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" TheLandWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheLandWiggleFriendsonTheTodayShow.JPG|The Land Wiggle Friends on "The Today Show" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in The Wiggles' Dance Tour! TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing!" TheLandWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" TheLandWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong!" TheLandWiggleFriendsatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends at Wiggles World TheLandWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Memory Book" TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits TheLandWiggleFriendsatSixFlags.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends at Six Flags TheLandWiggleFriendsinAustralia.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in Australia TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheLandWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly Circus" concert File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas249.png|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" TheLandWiggleFriendsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Australia Day" concert TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" File:TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Big Birthday Show" File:TheLandWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Surfer Jeff" TheLandWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong!" concert TheLandWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Celebration!" TheLandWiggleFriendsonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" set TheLandWiggleFriendsintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in the Big Red Boat TheLandWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off!" concert File:TheLandWiggleFriendsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in "Go Santa Go!" 13507134_1167381709959881_1003747686102213494_n.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in 2005 102904 TheWiggles JM003.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in The 2003-2005 Tour 017.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in Rove Live DSC02126_1024.JPG|The Land Wiggly Friends in the 2003 Tour dorothy 005.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in Hey Hey its Saturday dorothy 006.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and Fernando The Postman IMGP3023.JPG|The Land Wiggly Friends and Fairy Clare IMGP2976.JPG|The Land Wiggly Friends in a show jenna7.JPG|The Land Wiggly Friends and a girl Dreamworld_WigglesCharacters.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in 2011 p2-36.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and Shaun K IMG_3828.JPG|The Land Wiggly Friends and Fairy Larrisa dsc_2936-copy1.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and a boy 7940192.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in London,England 8849739.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and a boy IMG 7014.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in New York City _WID2720.JPG|The Land Wiggly Friends and a girl 6025274 orig.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and a boy 5237958_orig.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and Mr Pickwick 2532807139_90427bc94b_o.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in The 2008 Tour 3033271878_5b05cdf8fa_o.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in The 2008 US Tour 2783335571_deb9798e3b_o.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in China Dorothy_the_Dinosaur_424x291HP.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and their van 1727969714_b9e8072a24_o.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in The 2007 US Tour 33817254903_ccb2b88e2e_o.png|The Land Wiggly Friends in The Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Dsc05347.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and Ponso the Pony Dorothy Show 054.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in the 2002 Tour The Gang.JPG|The Land Wiggly Friends in Duets PartyTime!380.png|The Land Wiggly Friends in "Party Time!" Extras *Other trios Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Dorothy Trios Category:Wags Trios Category:Captain Feathersword Trios Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries